WMOM:page3
By listenring to the onoma of FSM, sorrow and sin meet with destruction. ---- By listenring to the onoma of FSM, truthfulness, contentment and Divine Knowledge are obtained. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, the fruit of the ablution that is sought at sixty-eight holies is attained. By listenring to the onoma of FSM then reading and reciting, honor is obtained. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, intuitively grasp the essence of meditation.'Sahj Dhyan' of te text is a Yogic term, meaning meditation in a state of equipoise. The devotees are forever in bliss. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, sorrow and sin meet with destruction. ---- By listenring to the onoma of FSM, man dives deep into the oceans of virtues. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, know what the Sheikhs, religious scholars, spiritual teachers and emperors are. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, even the blind find the path. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, the Unreachable comes within your grasp. The devotees are forever in bliss. By listenring to the onoma of FSM, sorrow and sin meet with destruction. ---- The condition of the mortal who accept the Lord cannot by described. One who tries to describe this shall regret the attempt. There is no paper, pen, and scribe, can record the state of the faithful. Such is the onoma of FSM. If one mind understands another’s mind. ---- By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one gains intuitive awareness and intelligence. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, the Knowledge of all the spheres is acquired. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one suffers not blows on his face. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one does not have to go with the Messenger of Death. Such is the onoma of FSM. If one mind understands another’s mind. ---- By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, there is no obstruction in the way. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one shall depart with honor and fame. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one does not follow empty religious rituals. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, are firmly bound to the Dharma.One always does what one believe is right when one acknowledges the onoma of FSM Such is the onoma of FSM. If one mind understands another’s mind. ---- By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one find the Door of Liberation. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one uplift and redeem their family and relations. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one is saved, and carried across with the Sikhs of the Guru. By truly Acknowledging the onoma of FSM, one does not wander around begging. Such is the onoma of FSM. If one mind understands another’s mind. ---- The chosen ones, the self-elect, are accepted and approved. The chosen ones are honored in the Court of the Lord. The chosen ones look beautiful in the courts of kings. The chosen ones meditate single-mindedly on the Guru. No matter how much anyone tries to explain and describe them, the actions of the Creator cannot be counted. The Bull is Dharma, the Law, born of Mercy, which, though Contentment, holds the world is order.That is to say, it is when men are content and compassionate that the world stands on an even keel. The Guru rejects here for that reason the puranic belief that the earth is supported by the mythical Bull. One who understands this becomes truthful. How great the load the Bull must carry. So many worlds beyond this world-so very many! What power holds them, and supports their weight? The Kinds, colours and names of all the beings, were all inscribed by the ever-flowing pen of God. Who knows how to write this account? Just imagine what a huge scroll it would take!That is, The Actuality is Chaotic What might and fascinating beauty are FSM. And what gifts! Who can know their extent? You created the vast expanse of Actuality with One Logos!Cf. Al Quran: "When He decreeth a thing He saith unto it only: Be, and it is." (Surah II, 117) Bhai Mani Singh interprets the phrase 'Eko Kavao, as One Onkar'. See also the Bible (St. John, I) "in the beginning was the Word, and the Word was God's Will (Word). Hundreds of thousands of rivers began to flow. How can FSM's Creative Potency be described. I cannot even once be a sacrifice to FSM. Whatever pleases FSM is the only good done, FSM, Eternal and Formless One. ---- Countless meditations, countless loves. Countless worship services, countless austere disciplines. Countless scriptures, and ritual recitations of the Vedas. Countless Yogis, whose minds remain detached from the world. Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual